pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Dark Luigi Gold Silver
Bienvenido¡¡¡ Bienvenido a esta Fantastica Wikia¡¡¡ Espero que te Diviertas Mucho y que la pases Muy Bien, que Bueno que ya estes comenzando tus Creaciones. Si necesitas algo pide ayuda a un Administrador, como yo. Saludos y Bienvenido¡¡¡ Diviertete Mucho ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:43 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido!! Soy Alux y me gusta tus Ediciones Tierra y Mar. Ten un regalito de bienvenida: Archivo:Regalo_para_DLGS.png Si no quieres usarlos no pasa nada. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 21:37 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Tu quimera Aqui tienes a Zekriram (Ze-kri-'ram') Archivo:Zekriram.png Espero que te guste (a mi si me gusta mucho) Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 20:15 7 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento me robaste el tipo papel, a si que tienes borrar es pagina tuya que has creado, si quires usarlo pideme `permisoArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 22:51 8 abr 2011 (UTC) hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo si eso ponme a super sonic (sonic en amarillo)Archivo:Super sonic.1.gif`la mejor transformacion de sonicArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 12:49 2 sep 2011 (UTC) oki sere tu wikiamigo . a mi ponme a lugia [[Usuario:Dark LUGIA098|'ʘuʘ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Dark LUGIA098|''' ~quieres algo¿?]] 16:13 8 sep 2011 (UTC) :) Yo tambien adoro los comic (sobre todo de marvel), recuerdo cuando leia el primer combate entre Iron Man y la Dinamo Carmesi (esto te sonara a chino) de todos modos hola Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:12 8 sep 2011 (UTC) :) Claro que quiero ser tu amigo, he creado muchas libretas hechas con mis propios personajes, subire algunos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:41 8 sep 2011 (UTC) como rayos te enteraste de lo de yo y caty? Flashback Cold Phoenix:Sabias q tengo novia? Pokemon658:ya me lo dijiste como unas...15 VECES!!! me podrias acer una imagen como la q le isiste a xoxo? '''Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 21:11 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya Tengo un heroe creado para tu wiki, ahora lo subo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:16 8 sep 2011 (UTC) as una imagen *coff*coff*shipping*coff*coff* original y subela Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 21:31 8 sep 2011 (UTC) olvidalo Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:09 8 sep 2011 (UTC) no me enoje solo q se ve...un poco...bueno no es perfecta pero...admitamoslo quien lo es? Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:46 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Amigos Claro que Podemos ser Amigos¡ Por Cierto ¿A Cual Wikia mia te Refieres? Solo tengo una Wikia Llamada Gogo´s Latino Wikia, pero no entro desde hace muchooo tiempo. Por Cierto trataré de Contribuir en tu Wikia, pero no te Prometo nada ya que he estado Muy Ocupado. Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 01:19 9 sep 2011 (UTC) tipos hola me dejarias los tipos para mi region gracias Gran deoxis 18:57 26 feb 2012 (UTC) tipo magia ciencia literatura sueño y jugete Gran deoxis 20:24 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias por decir que tengo razon y no se si querrias pero querrias ser mi amigo si es asi me pones a chandelure y yo a ti no se y me podrias a enseñar a hacer Archivo:Tipo_Cristal.gif como esta Psychic-boss70 21:38 26 feb 2012 (UTC) PD: te regalo de paso a Archivo:Xotller_sprite.png Me refiero a que si me enseñas a hacerla imagen de los tipos como esa de tipo cristal